I make my own (fucking) destiny
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Ils ont trouvé les livres immaculés dans la bibliothèque. Emma commence à écrire, mais quelle histoire grave-t-elle dans l'encre et le papier avec tant de ferveur ? Post 4x12. Swan Queen.


**Disclamer : La série ne m'appartient pas. Once Upon a Time appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Regina avait enfin mis la main sur ce qu'elle désirait depuis toujours : un moyen d'écrire sa fin heureuse. Cependant, elle était soudain inquiète de l'étendu d'un tel pouvoir et avait préféré émettre des réserves, le temps de trouver plus d'informations sur ces livres immaculés.<p>

Emma se réveilla nauséeuse. Regina avait une sacré décente... Elles avaient tout de même passé la soirée au Granny's après avoir découvert la bibliothèque. Il avait été étrange de passer ainsi une soirée sans la présence d'Henry ou des parents Charming mais pas désagréable pour autant.

La blonde avait choisi d'arrêter de boire afin de porter une oreille plus attentive à ce que la brune lui racontait. Et grand bien lui en a pris. Elle s'était montrée curieusement bavarde. Emma en avait sans doute appris beaucoup plus en une soirée que durant ces trois années passées à jouer le Shérif à Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Si ces livres étaient comme celui d'Henry alors écrire dedans permettrait à Regina d'avoir sa fin heureuse, non ?<p>

Pourquoi y avait-il autant de livres ?

Y en a-t-il d'autres déjà écrits comme celui d'Henry ?

La vie de chacun est-elle déécrite entre les pages d'un livre de contes ?

Peut-on en changer le contenu ?

Au cours de son cheminement, les jambes d'Emma l'avait menée près du grand manoir. Elle y pénétra une nouvelle fois, actionna la lampe au mur pour déclencher le mécanisme. Elle découvrit une nouvelle fois la bibliothèque. C'était silencieux; seuls ses pas raisonnaient faiblement sur le plancher.

Elle prit un livre et prit place à une table. Elle le feuilleta quelques minutes.

Qu'est-ce que voulait Regina ?

« Sans doute retrouver Robin » songea la Sauveuse. Puis elle se rappela que la brune avait formulé le souhait d'une fin heureuse mais jamais le nom de Robin. D'après ce qu'Emma savait, Tinkerbell avait lancé un sort attestant qu'il était le True Love de Regina et cette dernière avait refusé de le voir. Elle n'avait accepté de le rencontrer, ou l'avait rencontré de manière effective, que bien des années plus tard.

« Un sacré coup du destin » souffla Emma pour elle-même.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Regina avait eu connaissance de Robin en tant que son True Love _avant_ de le connaître. Son avis était peut-être biaisé. Qui pourrait détester une personne qu'on sait être destinée à nous aimer et nous rendre heureux ? Emma rit doucement tout en continuant de faire tourner les feuilles vierges entre ses doigts.

Le pouvoir de ces livres devait être dangereux. Si tout ce qu'on y écrivait devenait parole d'Evangile alors il deviendrait aisé de mener à bien ses noirs desseins...

La blonde soupira. Ces livres ne lui disaient rien de bon dans le fond... Le livre _Once Upon a Time _contait l'histoire de l'Evil Queen, de manière parcellaire et ne traitait que de sa phase la plus sombre.

Regina ne voudrait écrire que les dernières lignes de son histoire afin d'accéder au bonheur mais personne ne saurait ce qui s'était passé entre les deux. Emma pianota sur les pages. Elle ne risquait trop rien, n'est-ce pas, en écrivant ce qui s'était produit par le passé ?

Elle sortit un stylo de sa veste et en ôta le capuchon. Elle stoppa la mine à quelques millimètres de la première page, hésita encore, puis elle se lança.

_« L'Evil Queen avait changé et était connue à présent sous le nom de Regina Mills. »_

Elle posa le point et attendit. Les mots restèrent immobiles. Emma regarda autour d'elle mais rien ne se produisit. Elle attrapa la couverture et pesta contre l'ouvrage : « Tu parles d'un livre magique ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le refermer, les mots changèrent. L'écriture fine d'Emma se mua en caractères d'imprimerie. Les lettres se mouvèrent vers le haut de la page et s'alignèrent bien sagement. Sur la page de droite qui était juxtaposée à côté de ces quelques mots, des traits désordonnés apparurent. Ils semblaient représenter quelque chose mais l'image encore partielle ne permettait de définir avec exactitude ce que c'était.

Emma approcha le livre de son visage et observa avec attention. Elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être... un visage peut-être ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Regina risquait de la tuer si elle le découvrait... Mais techniquement, elle ne faisait rien de répréhensible...

La blonde se rassit et commença à écrire.

* * *

><p>Regina trouvait Emma étrange. Depuis qu'elles avaient bu quelques verres, elle semblait l'éviter. Sans doute, cela avait dû lui sembler étrange et incongru. Elles étaient « amies » mais de là à boire ensemble... Regina décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.<p>

Mais elle se demandait pourquoi, lorsqu'elle croisait Emma, celle-ci avait toujours un calepin avec elle. La Shérif ne s'était jamais montrée si assidue dans son travail auparavant.

* * *

><p>Emma restait le plus prosaïque possible. Elle se cantonnait aux faits et seulement aux faits, pas question de se permettre des envolées lyriques... Il lui arrivait d'enjoliver les expressions mais les faits restaient ceux qu'elle avait vécus.<p>

Elle acheva une nouvelle phrase. Les mots se transformèrent de nouveaux et une image apparut nettement. On y voyait Emma, Regina et Henry près de la frontière de la ville, un nuage verdâtre et menaçant arrivant à l'arrière-plan.

_« Regina sacrifiait son bonheur pour celui de son fils et choisit de l'envoyer loin de Storybrooke, loin de la malédiction. »_

Emma conta succinctement son retour l'année suivante. Elle pensa aussi à mentionner comment la brune avait scindé le soeur de Snow-White en deux afin de leur permettre de recréer Storybrooke; et surtout comment Regina avait accepté de jouer la méchante aux yeux de tous afin de percer la couverture de Zelena.

La blonde se souvint d'un détail. Quelque chose dont Regina lui avait parlé. Lorsque Zelena l'avait défiée publiquement dans la rue, alors qu'elle l'avait envoyée s'écraser contre le clocher, la Wicked Witch avait menacé de lui prendre tout ce que Regina eut jamais eu. Elle se souvint que peu de temps après alors, la sorcière avait ensorcelé les lèvres de Hook pour qu'il lui subtilise bien subtilement ses pouvoirs. Y avait-il une relation de cause à effet ?

Emma secoua la tête. Elle était seulement la mère biologique de son fils, il n'y avait aucun autre lien...

« Cette sorcière était juste tarée... Mais comment le formuler joliment ? »

La blonde reprit la plume et coucha ses mots sur le papier. Alors un portait de Zelena se dessina. La blonde s'emballa dans son récit et les pages se noircirent d'encre au rythme de ses mots, des images apparaissant et des pages défilant.

Elle ne quitta le manoir que très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin, elle ne savait plus. Elle était fière d'avoir conté avec justesse, elle en était certaine, la grande victoire de Regina face à sa sœur.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce calepin ? »<p>

Emma se retourna vers Regina. La brune haussait les sourcils et attendait visiblement une réponse.

« Rien. »

Regina s'assit au comptoir à côté d'Emma. Elle fit un signe à la serveuse qui lui servit un café noir.

« Je prends des notes pour Storybrooke. Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé ces dernières années, ce serait bête de pas en garder une trace dans les archives de la ville, non ? Et comme on a pas de taré qui veut nous faire la peau, j'en profite.

Mmmh... », fit la brune dubitative.

Emma faisait tourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

« Tu sais pas pourquoi Ingrid a gelé Marianne ? J'ai demandé à Ruby et à d'autres mais ils ne sont au courant de rien... »

Regina regarda la tasse tourner doucement entre les mains de la blonde. Elle s'était aussi posée la question.

- « J'ai demandé... à Robin mais il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Ingrid avant d'aller dans sa boutique.

- En même temps, faut pas se voiler la face : il en avait un peu rien à foutre. »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

- « C'est vrai, lança Emma pour se défendre. La mère de son fils était entre la vie et la mort et il y a eu _le caveau_...

- Comment sais-tu pour _le caveau_ ? »

Emma lui fit un regard plein de sous-entendus et elle compris qu'elle avait elle-même vendu la mèche. Elle prit malgré elle un ton plus dur. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être laissée aller à pareilles confidences. C'était indécent.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Ne me blâme pas pour quelque chose qui ne te concerne même pas.

- C'était pas mon intention. Toi tu l'aimes et tu t'es laissée... emporter. Ce qui me répugne c'est lui et son pseudo code d'honneur à la con qu'il a balancé dès que Marianne était plus dans le coin. Ou fraîche et dispo du moins.

- … Merci.

- Bah quand c'est pas ta faute, c'est pas ta faute hein, fit Emma gênée. Bon j'y vais... heu... Salut. »

Elle posa quelques billets sur la table et paya également le café de la brune. Elle lui fit un vague au revoir de la main assorti d'un sourire crispé et sortit du Granny's.

* * *

><p>La blonde avait les jambes étendues sur son bureau, un stylo habillement tenu entre sa lèvre supérieure et son nez, les mains derrière la tête.<p>

« Si Ingrid voulait juste faire porter le chapeau à Elsa, elle aurait pu geler n'importe qui. On a trouvé assez vite que c'était le glacier... Il aurait été vachement plus simple de frapper quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue, non ? »

Son père posa les feuilles qu'il était en train de lire et observa sa fille.

- « C'est vrai..., dit prudemment David. Mais attaquer Marianne relevait peut-être du hasard.

- Mmmmh. Qu'elle l'ait transformée en M. Freeze avec une glace, à la rigueur on peut se dire qu'elle voulait que je sache que c'était elle mais pourquoi Marianne, pourquoi _que_ Marianne ? Si elle voulait faire chier, elle pouvait geler Robin ou pire : Roland, tu crois pas ?

- Je crois que c'était peut-être qu'un hasard Emma. Et pendant que tu parles, tu n'avances pas dans tes dossiers. »

Emma soupira. Elle fit mine de compléter quelques dossiers mais son père était trop loin pour distinguer le calepin que lequel sa fille griffonnait quelques notes.

* * *

><p>Regina parcourait les rayonnages de la boutique de Gold à la recherche d'un grimoire qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Belle l'avait laissée de bonne grâce fouiller dans la boutique à sa guise.<p>

« Toutes ces choses doivent bien servir à autre chose que faire le mal » avait dit la bibliothécaire.

Regina parcourait les pages d'un grimoire sur le pouvoir des mots. Il parlait de l'importance de bien formuler son désir, notamment lorsqu'on le formule auprès d'un génie la caractère primordial des mots dans certaines formules anciennes et archaïques mais pas de traces d'un livre magique tel que le livre de conte d'Henry.

Henry cherchait de son côté des objets susceptibles de les aider et Belle cherchait dans la liste de Gold, le descriptif de l'artefact magique.

* * *

><p>Emma réalisa quelque chose d'horrible. Si le livre <em> Once Upon A Time<em> avait été écrit par quelqu'un et qu'_après_ seulement son contenu s'était réalisé alors c'était le fruit d'un fou., d'un psychopathe et d'un tyran. Et si c'était vrai alors Regina aurait pu ne pas avoir le même sombre dessein si l'auteur avait été plus clément.

Elle avait écrit un pan de l'histoire depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke jusqu'à cette année. Elle avait peur de manquer de pages mais le livre lui en procurait de lui-même, devançant le manque. Le livre était maintenant bien épais.

Et si elle écrivait un mensonge ? Est-ce qu'il deviendrait réalité ? Elle pourrait contrôler n'importe qui, n'importe quoi juste en griffonnant quelques mots sur une page jaunie à l'aide d'un stylo. C'était consternant.

Elle ne mesurait les limites des pouvoirs du livre. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais risquée à savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle approcha son stylo de la page. Elle hésita puis se risqua à écrire un mensonge. Un mensonge pour l'âme et un mensonge pour le corps...

* * *

><p>Belle déposa une pile de livres qu'elle venait de trouver dans l'arrière-boutique près de Regina. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil aux inscriptions sur la tranche et reporta son attention sur celui qu'elle était en train de lire.<p>

« Je doute que Gold ait gardé une trace d'un tel livre, déclara Belle. S'il avait eu connaissance d'un tel pouvoir, il s'en serait servi pour devenir le plus puissant au monde et me garder près de lui... »

Regina détacha son regard des pages qu'elle parcourait et regarda la femme de Gold droit dans les yeux.

« Il aurait aussi pu en avoir connaissance et ne jamais s'en servir. J'ose croire qu'il vous aime sincèrement et que son désir de pouvoir était motivé par autre chose que le simple fait de posséder le pouvoir. Vous êtes la seule... chose pour laquelle il ait jamais osé mettre ses pouvoirs de côté. Vous avez révélé l'once d'humanité qu'il y avait en lui. »

Regina baissa les yeux. Depuis quand avait-elle basculé du côté de la Brigade de l'Espoir de Snow-White ? Bien sûr elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire mais elle ne l'aurait jamais formulé de la sorte, jamais de façon aussi franche...

Belle allait remercier Regina quand elle vit ses cheveux virer au bleu vif, un bleu électrisant, surnaturel.

« Regina ! Vos cheveux ! »

La brune se dirigea vers le miroir mais le temps qu'elle traverse la pièce pour faire face au miroir, sa chevelure avait repris sa teinte ébène habituelle.

« Je vous jure que vos cheveux sont devenus bleus ! » argua Belle devant l'oeil dubitatif de Regina.

* * *

><p>Emma vit les deux phrases qu'elle venait d'écrire disparaître, absorbé par le papier. Elle tourna la page pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas atterri sur une autre page mais il n'en était rien. Les mots s'étaient fait avaler par le livre. Elle soupira de soulagement. On ne pouvait donc pas manipuler les gens ainsi.<p>

Il apparaissait que l'on pouvait y conter ce que nous désirions à partir du moment où les mots étaient vrais.

* * *

><p>Emma arriva aux pages concernant Ingrid. Elle évoqua la menace que l'amour pouvait représenter alors. Elle raconta de manière assez brève l'histoire d'Ingrid et en vint à mentionner comment elle avait choisi Elsa et elle pour devenir ses sœurs.<p>

_« La Snow Queen leur avait remis un ruban d'amour qui pourrait seulement se défaire avec la haine la plus pure. »_

Elle allait conter comment, grâce à Regina, elles avaient pu se défaire de ces liens magiques quand... une chose lui revint à l'esprit : la malédiction était censée amener ceux qui s'aiment à se détruire mutuellement afin que seules Elsa et elle survivent et rejoignent Ingrid afin de constituer sa jolie petite nouvelle famille...

« Pourtant Regina aime Henry plus que tout... » souffla doucement la blonde a l'intention du livre, comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Elle posa un instant son stylo et prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle reprit son raisonnement, l'énonçant à haute voix, cherchant visiblement à s'assurer que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si stupide :

« Regina était avec Robin a ce moment-là... Quand elle est sortie du caveau, elle aurait dû vouloir lui faire la peau à _lui_... ou Henry ou même Roland... »

Elle soupira. En y repensant, c'était étrange que Regina ait cherché à la tuer... Elle en conclut que le sort devait comporter certaines défaillances, après tout il n'y a eu aucun mort.

Elle garda ses interrogations pour elle et reprit l'écriture du livre.

* * *

><p>Elle se relue une dernière fois. Elle avait fini. Elle avait conté l'histoire dans son entier. Elle vérifia ne rien avoir oublié. Elle rajouta quelques phrase de ci de là. Elle écrivit en tout petit entre les lignes. Ses annotations se gonflèrent et quémandèrent ainsi la place qui était la leur. Le texte déjà présent s'écarta savamment et les nouveaux mots s'alignèrent comme leur confrères.<p>

Il fallait le mot de la fin, une dernière phrase pour s'assurer que Regina aurait ce qu'elle désirait tant. Elle prit soin de bien formuler sa phrase et posa le point final. Les pages superflues disparurent et le titre apparut en lettres d'or sur la couverture.

Emma hésita quelques instants à l'emmener avec elle pour le donner à la brune... Elle se ravisa et rangea finalement le livre sur une étagère.

* * *

><p>Regina avait suivi le petit manège d'Emma. Dans son dos, elle filait dans le grand manoir et n'en ressortait que tard dans la nuit ou dès les premières lueurs du jour. Elle était lasse de suivre la Sauveuse ainsi et de camper dans se mercedes noire avec un café à la main, mais sa détermination l'emportait toujours et elle continuait à l'espionner. Et à chaque fois que Regina pénétrait dans la mystérieuse bibliothèque, elle ne savait ce que la Sauveuse était venue y faire.<p>

Elle se retrouvait face à ces immenses rayonnages, face à ses livres dénués de titre et de contenu. Elle en avait pris quelques uns au hasard mais ils étaient tous vierges. Alors elle retournait chez elle, bredouille.

Elle n'osait pas en parler avec Emma pour le moment. Elle voulait d'abord savoir ce que celle-ci mijotait celle dans son coin avant de la mettre au pied du mur.

* * *

><p>La brune actionna le mécanisme et entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle observa une nouvelle fois le bureau à la recherche d'indices mais n'y trouva rien. Elle parcourut les rayonnages mais une fois encore les livres étaient tous immaculés, sauf un.<p>

Les lettres dorées brillaient doucement à la lumière, semblant ouvertement lui faire signe.

Elle monta sur l'échelle qu'elle fit glisser le long du rayon afin d'être au plus près du livre. L'échelle bloqua, visiblement rouillée. Regina soupira. Elle se tint fermement à l'échelle d'une main et tendit l'autre main vers l'ouvrage qui demeurait encore hors de sa portée. Elle se pencha un peu plus et ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture. Elle le tira péniblement et le livre lui échappa, finissant sa course sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et redescendit de son perchoir. Elle ramassa le livre et l'épousseta d'un geste distrait.

_Once Upon a Queen _

« Quel titre diablement original... » lança-t-elle dans un sourire moqueur à l'ouvrage.

Elle s'assit et l'ouvrit.

_« L'Evil Queen avait changé et était connue à présent sous le nom de Regina Mills. »_

La brune se plongea dans sa lecture. Elle découvrit sa propre description faite toute en flatterie et en poésie. Elle remarqua ne jamais être dépeinte comme un monstre – ce qui constituait un contre-pied au livre d'Henry.

Quand il étayait ses manigances pour évincer Emma, il contait l'histoire d'une mère voulant protéger son enfant et non celle d'une sorcière cherchant à maintenir la malédiction du Sort Noir.

Il mentionnait comment elle avait été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour anéantir le diamant qui menaçant son fils et Storybrooke.

Il relatait, décrivait, avec une certaine admiration peut-être, comment elle avait dérobé la boite de Pandore à Peter Pan et comment elle avait récupéré le cœur de son fils, comment elle l'avait sauvé.

Regina tourna une nouvelle page et découvrit avec surprise un portrait de sa sœur ainsi qu'une illustration d'elle-même utilisant la magie blanche.

_« Ce jour-là elle est devenue une héroïne. »_

Elle posa doucement ses doigts sur la page comme pour s'assurer que les mots étaient bien réels. Elle poursuivit sa lecture et fut surprise de voir Marianne et Robin, de voir avec quelle justesse sa peine était décrite.

_« Une fois encore, le destin s'acharnait. Emma avait ramené Marianne et détruit l'amour entre Regina et Robin des Bois. Ce dernier était retourné auprès de sa femme, laissant Regina dans le grand désespoir que représente celui de se dire que l'on ne sera jamais aimé. »_

Les larmes parlèrent à ses yeux mais elle ne les laissa pas s'échapper. Cependant elle distingua une petite tache circulaire petite, discrète... Une goutte... Non une larme.

« L'Auteur est donc si émotif ? » fit-elle narquoisement.

Elle tourna la page et découvrit la Snow Queen et son sort. L'Auteur avait décrit la chaos de la ville, la rage des habitants, la violence des affrontements dans les rues... Elle s'attendait alors à une vision sombre de sa personne, dépeinte dans la noirceur la plus crue. Et pourtant...

_« Regina était redevenue l'Evil Queen à cause du sort. Il avait prit le contrôle de son cœur pour en révéler la noirceur. C'est pourtant cette haine pure qui a permis de libérer Elsa et Emma des liens magiques de la Snow Queen. »_

Et un peu en dessous, comme en retrait, comme une morale :

_« L'amour peut être une arme. La haine peut être une aide. L'important c'est ce que nous choisissons d'en faire. »_

Regina en était touchée. L'histoire n'était pas aussi noire que celle dépeinte dans le livre d'Henry et elle n'était pas d'une blancheur immaculée ici non plus. L'histoire était écrite en essayant de prendre en compte le bien et le mal de chaque fait...

L'histoire se poursuivait encore jusqu'à ce que Marianne soit gelée puis guérie, jusqu'à ce que Robin franchise la ligne, la frontière de la ville. L'histoire prenait brusquement fin, évoquant la mort d'un espoir, la disparition d'un homme qui l'avait pourtant choisie.

Une petite ligne se détachait du paragraphe précédent et disait ceci :

_« Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, elle souhaitait demander à l'Auteur de lui écrire une fin heureuse. Il serait déplacé que quelqu'un d'autre lui écrive son bonheur... »_

« Regina Mills est seule maîtresse de son destin. », lut-elle à haute voix.

Elle resta quelques instants à observer les pages. Elle les fit glisser entre ses doigts, s'arrêtant parfois pour relire un passage.

_« Elle souhaitait demander à l'Auteur... »_

Celui qui avait rédigé ce livre n'était visiblement pas le même que celui d'Henry sinon il ne se serait pas désigné à la troisième personne, à moins d'être profondément imbu de sa personne.

Le livre était dépourvu de taches, excepté celle qu'elle supposait être une larme pourtant il s'en dégageait une douce odeur de chocolat encore fumant, le parfum d'une pâtisserie gorgée de sucre et surtout de cannelle.

* * *

><p>Emma était exténuée. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle écrivait ce livre, elle en avait enfin fini mais elle ne savait plus quoi en faire à présent. Si elle le donnait à Regina, cela serait bizarre.<p>

« Ca ferait un peu stralker » songea-t-elle.

Elle s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes mais deux heures avaient passé. Elle souffla en se levant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner un aspect plus présentable et ouvrit à Hook. Il avait été plutôt distant ses derniers temps et redevenait soudain beaucoup plus présent. La blonde lui ouvrit et découvrit, avec surprise, Regina sur le pas de sa porte.

- « Dois-je t'appeler Perrault, Grimm ou Andersen ?

- Quoi ? »

Regina lui montra le livre qu'Emma reconnut aisément.

- « Je vais t'expliquer !, s'écria Emma. C'était pas pour... pour contrôler c'était... Enfin... Je connaissais pas les pouvoirs du truc et tu voulais pas écrire dedans alors je me suis dit qu'en écrivant des trucs qui se sont vraiment produits, c'était pas grave, hein ? Parce que tu veux ta fin heureuse mais c'était dommage de pas savoir ce que t'avait fait entre les deux. Bon je sais c'est mal écrit mais j'ai testé et on peut pas écrire des mensonges dedans.

- Comme le fait que j'ai les cheveux bleus ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres en une expression désolée.

- « Ou le fait que je tienne des discours dignes de ceux de ta mère, continua la brune.

- Je suis vraiment... désolée.., souffla-t-elle.

- J'aimerais en parler avec toi, demain.

- Demain ?

- Je vois ton œil... vif et je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à réprimander quelqu'un qui n'est pas au maximum de ses capacités.

- Je...

- A demain, Emma. »

La brune planta la Sauveuse ainsi et partit. Emma aurait juré avoir vu un sourire sur son visage mais elle n'avait su estimé si c'était un sourire de contentement ou un sourire carnassier lui annonçant des heures sombres et difficiles à venir.

Emma avait écrit une fin qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais qu'importe : la brune prendrait la plume.

Demain. Regina écrirait son histoire pour avoir sa fin heureuse. Demain, Regina changerait son destin.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**inspiré du film **_Elle s'appelle Ruby _** mais sans le côté flippant que cela peut inspirer.**

**Au passage, j'ai un peu pointé du doigt les éléments qui me paraissait un peu swanqueenesques de la première partie de la saison...**

**Bon ca casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais on va dire que c'est l'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année :D**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ^^**


End file.
